villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lipstick-Face Demon
The Man with Fire on his Face, as Dalton calls him, also known as the Red-Faced Demon, the Lipstick-face Demon or simply the Demon, is a malevolent, supernatural demon that haunts and presumably controls the dark realm known as The Further and the main antagonist of Insidious. He is easily distinguished by his red-painted face and a crackling sound that occurs upon his presence. It was played by the film's musician and composer, Joseph Bishara. History In the film Insidious, the Demon targets Dalton Lambert, a child that has the supernatural ability to astral project, because of his innocence and his spiritual energy. He lures him to the Further and manages to capture him (shown by Dalton drawing pictures of the Demon and the Red Door that leads to his lair) and chain him to the floor, where Dalton was presumably tortured and harmed. When Josh enters the Further, he makes his way into the Demon's Lair and reunites with Dalton before unchaining him from the floor, but he is caught by the Demon, who is in the opposite room sharpening his claws, and attacks the two. Dalton and Josh run for their lives out of the Lair while the Demon pursues them. Dalton hides in his parents bedroom but the Demon's clawed hand reaches out from under the bed and grabs Dalton. Dalton runs from the room, being chased by the Demon, but manages to escape. The Red-faced Demon makes a cameo appearance in the end of Insidious Chapter 2. It shows that he took control of a little girl named Allison and scaring Elise as his crackling shadow was shown behind Allison's chair. He appears at the end of the prequel Insidious: Chapter 3, also in a cameo appearance, when Elise returns home and prepares for bed. She finds her husband's sweater folded on the bed and smiles until her dog begins barking in the darkness. As she looks at the place where her dog is barking, the Demon pops out behind her. Personality and Appearance The Lipstick-Face Demon is a tall, muscular being with black skin, coarse fur on his legs, dark cloven hooves and a devilish tail. His face is black with large tints of red because it paints lipstick all over his face. The Demon has long, spidery claws at the end of his fingers and has large, demonic yellow-gold eyes with black pupils. Though the Demon never speaks in the film, it is capable of speaking, as Lorraine mentions that in a dream she spoke to it and it responded to her in words. When asked who it was, it responded that it was a visitor. When asked what it wants, it responded that it wanted Dalton. Lorraine claimed she could still hear its voice, implying that the Demon has a chilling voice. The Demon keeps Dalton close by in his home in the Further, which seems to be a theatre-like chamber. The Demon has marionettes which it likes to play with. It also seems to enjoy sharpening its nails. The Demon hurts Dalton whenever he makes noise. The Demon possesses a malevolent, bloodthirsty, opprobrious, unpleasant, dangerous, powerful, cunning, and ruthless personality, never giving up on his goal to take a child's soul; however, he failed to take Dalton when he finds his body in the real world, though the Demon eventually moves on to a new victim. During Dalton's imprisonment in the Demon's Lair, Dalton was chained to the floor, left alone, adding that the Demon can be both physically and mentally abusive to children. Trivia *The demon is the only entity not to die or be defeated in the series. *He appears in all three films. *He is said to be the strongest entity in the series. *His first and most recurring nickname is Sixtass. *He might be the main antagonist in the upcoming 2017 film, Insidious: Chapter 4. *He is rumored to rule the Further but this can't be true because the Man Who Can't Breathe rules his part of the Rurther sharing no connection with him at all. However, since The Man died, Sixtass may control the entire Further. *He may be considered to be the most recurring antagonist in the series, which makes him the Bigger Bad of the series as a whole. Category:Monsters Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Nameless Category:Demon Category:Mute Category:Possessor Category:Karma Houdini Category:Bogeymen Category:Dark Forms Category:Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thought-Forms Category:Kidnapper Category:Satanism Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Collector of Souls Category:Humanoid Category:Unseen Category:Noncorporeal Category:Master Orator Category:Murderer Category:Egotist Category:Traitor Category:Genderless